Welcome to dreamland!
by Keade-katari
Summary: With Galatia defeated that should be the end of the story but it's not over yet as the nightmares of Sylia Stingray awaken and start to take human form.


I would like to note that this contains a song that thought I wish I wrote I didn't the song Adieu was in fact written by Brian Richy. Enjoy! K.K  
  
Priss sang out loudly letting her eyes catch in the crowd, the music flowed through her and forced her body to move each beat surged, the crowd was alive tonight. All but one. Two huge eyes latched on to hers and refused to shake. Black like sockets they blindly stretched into her, a small smile just below them, curved with malice. Priss lost her voice; it just stuck in those black eyes. The owner of the eyes was standing bolt up right, not being rocked by the waves of crowds. She was just a girl sixteen at the most, her hair was black as her eyes long and thick tied in a plait past where Priss's eyes could see. She wore a black T-shirt and jeans worn grey, her skin was blank in its whiteness, she was like a picture from a black and white movie. Slowly she lifted one hand and pointed to the ceiling, then drew the hand back in and disappeared behind the crowd. Priss fought for her voice but couldn't find it. A horrible creaking sound filled the room as metal gave way, one of the lights was falling; Priss threw her eyes up to watch it become larger as it fell. A member of her band pulled her by the wrist at the last moment. The light broke on the stage where not ten seconds ago Priss had stood, frozen. Glass exploded in every direction, girl's screamed and people tried to pull themselves to safety as they clambered over each other to get away, the electricity still ran through the broken light and the wooden stage caught like it had been covered in petrol.  
After the rush Priss stood in the alleyway trying to breathe her way through the panic. "Are you ok?" Leon's voice asked her. "Yes." Her voice finally returned hoarse and tired she let herself lean against the strong chest of a man. "I was so worried I came to find you as soon as I could..." His voice continued but her head was lost to him. Two black holes still held their grip on her. She pushed Leon away protesting that she was tired, the last thing she wanted tonight was to be with him. She reached her home and finally let her eyes cover her mind with sleep. A deep music penetrated her mind, jazz, a saxophone and a piano. Then that girl, in her hands she swung something, Priss struggled to see but she swung it too fast. The girl walked to Priss and pressed her hand on Priss's collar and let it rest there, the smile faded from her face and the little girl started to cry. When she awoke Priss could only remember that music and its strange words that she didn't know. All day noises blurred to that song she tried to think of what the jazz song had been but awake it was beyond her. Leena looked over the table at her, then kicked her hard in the shin. Priss barely registered it. "Hey! You at home in there? Priss what's up with you?" "Do you know any jazz places near here?" Priss asked ignoring the question. "Jazz places? What are you crossing over music style?" "No. I just want to know?" Leena let her eyes wander over Priss's face it was not often that Priss let emotion show on that face. It was her strength that Leena respected her for. Leena wondered what was happening it must be big to have this effect on Priss. Leena opened her mouth to speak but the incessant beeping on the phone stopped her, she pulled it out. "Leena, get Priss there has been another boomer attack!" Sylia's voice rang out. Leena sat in shock. A boomer attack! But that was all over...wasn't it? Leena knew that they had been made new hard-suits just in case but she didn't really think that they would need them. Leena saw them as an excuse to hold on to the friendship that she received through Nene and Priss. Priss jumped on her bike, the motor slave 2. She turned waiting for Leena to jump on behind her.  
Priss got back on her bike enjoying the way it performed faster in her hard suit; Sylia had not been able to give them any information about this attack though something in her shallow eyes told Priss that she knew. "Priss I can't get a signal! I don't know where it is! I can't join you in the truck, if there is no sigh of it in an hour I want you to give up." Sylia's crisp posh voice was coated in desperation, Sylia had not really been the same since the incident with Galatia, even more distant and Priss had no doubt that she was concealing even more. After an hour Priss saw nothing, she wondered if the boomer was just a false alarm.  
Across town Leon was chasing down a murderer, in a sick way the officer was glad to go back to dealing with people. The figure was cloaked in white, the bullets missed the easy target and each time brought a swear to his mouth. He chased the figure into an alleyway and stalked close, the figure turned seeing no way out. A pale hand reached and pulled off the white hood covering its face. Leon was greeted with two large black eyes swollen with glee as a smile reached over the girl's face. Her teeth were bared through her smile like a clown. Leon shot at her, she pulled her arm away dodging it, with her finger she beckoned him and his feet moved extrinsically, he walked right up to her, she was so small her head didn't reach halfway up his broad chest. Shaking his hand pressed his gun in the centre of her forehead, she smiled still. "Bang." She whispered. Leon's body shook like he had been hit; he lunged away from her. "Take me to Sylia Stingray. Take me to the knight sabres." "No!" Leon's throat was shaking blurring his speak, the little girl took one step towards him. "Take me to Sylia Stingray." The girl whispered again. She grabbed at his wrist and caught it in a sharp grip. "You are a police officer, you know how I kill." Her voice was so quiet barely audible but it rung through Leon's head. "No!" Leon repeated. The girl shrugged, she pulled his wrist up to her lips and sunk her teeth deep into flesh then pulled out taking skin into her mouth, her teeth ripped savagely at his arm. He struggled, kicked and hit her but she was locked on to him. Blood coated the floor of the alleyway, the little girl sat on the body of her latest victim, tearing his body and licking his blood off the skin. Red stained her face as like an animal she continued to eat.  
Sylia looked out the window to the rain and her body shock with fear. Must she again keep things from her girl's; maybe she should just try and take care of this herself. She hadn't told anyone but she had made her own suit herself. Even now the idea of giving in, of never being a knight sabre seemed too far away to be reality. It was her that first put on a suit and she would never forget it. For the first time in her life Sylia Stingray had purpose in herself. She was needed and not just as a host but she had her own worth. Her whole life she had been treated as just a test subject but as a knight sabre she had found herself. The glowing white of her suit pulsated through the room she could feel it calling to her. Her feet slid over the floor to the room where no one know she hide her won suit. She had gone back, back down the tunnels into the room where her father had planted the seeds of boomers in her brain, to where Galatia had reawakened. She had found her old suit and taken form it the core. Somehow she was connected to that core; it was like a person, a lover that she shared her whole life with. Nightmares filled her head very second, ignoring the boundaries of day and night, but when she was gelled to that core she was at peace. Her new suit now had that same core; she strapped herself into it. It was brighter in its colour the sword was longer but thinner and curved in shape. When the thrusters were engaged they spread like white wings of an angel made of channelled energy. She had not shared this technology with the others, as she would have had to admit that she had been working on her own suit. As soon as she stepped into her suit she could feel her, the girl with dark sockets for eyes. The suit automatically leaped from the window spilling glass behind her and spreading her wings in freedom. What did this girl want her to do? What did Keade Katari want her to do?  
The girl cast her eyes up slowly she knew that Sylia was coming, for the first time a genuine smile went over that face. "She is coming. She is coming to kill me." Keade shut her eyes and welcomed the rain that finally reached the alley where she stood, it washed away the blood that stuck in her long hair and dried on her skin. She ran her tongue over her teeth to catch the last taste of salt form the blood she had taken from her kill. With the skull eyes closed Keade looked almost beautiful, her clothes stuck to her skin and showed the form of a girl approaching womanhood, the T-shit was heavy in it's weight being at least two sizes too big, her black hair pasted to her white skin cutting it with black. The eyes re-awakened and she started to sing the song that haunted the dreams of one that should be dead.  
  
'Been a fool, been a clown Lost my way form up and down And I know, yes I know And I see in your eyes That you really weren't surprised at me at all Not at all And I know by your smile it's you.'  
  
The English words echoed alien in the heart of Japan, a song heard and not understood, but a beat that struck with the universal language of music.  
  
'Don't care for me, don't cry Let's say goodbye, adieu. It's time to say goodbye; I know that in time It will just fade away, it's time to say goodbye.'  
  
The song ended and the girl's mouth, dripping with the salty water of rain filled with the poison seeped into Tokyo by the Genum corporation, closed before she could walk away to where she would rest in peace. Sylia felt her presence before she saw her, she could feel those burning black eyes fix on the white shape of her hard suit, her wings disappeared and she descended to the ground. The girl smiled honestly, her eyes though dark grew smaller in her smile. Keade bowed to Sylia. "Miss Sylia Stingray. Now it is time to say goodbye." The voice pushed over the girl's teeth so softly that Sylia could not hear her. Sylia released the sword from the round casing over her hand, drew it back then lunged forward in an attack. Keade jumped away, but the attack was so fast that the dark edge of Sylia's sword had scrapped into pale white flesh, red blood fell from the cut. "Blood, good now finish me." The small voice murmured. "What! Blood? Your hu..." She couldn't bear to complete the sentence. "You're not a boomer! What are you?" Sylia started to panic; she had never hurt a person before, the memory of the girl that died due to her choosing her as a knight sabre still coursed through her mind along with the other nightmares. Sylia backed away but the girl followed her pleading with Sylia. "You must kill me, you are the only one who can. I am a product of you Sylia. Of a daughter of a mother killed, of her corpse implanted into that her brain, used to create a new daughter for her father. One more loved and cherished then the herself." Sylia was confused her mind whirled around, she couldn't stop it, she thrust her helmet off her head, her white hair hung down over the suit and her flesh could feel the rain beating hard against it. Keade stopped to look at her to take in every part of her face. "I can't kill you!" "Why not Sylia? I kill, it's easy just an action, just an impulse drawn into the human mind. Killing is what humans do. They may have boomers to do it for them now, but humans will always kill. Kill me Sylia kill me!" The girl screamed her eyes wide like holes searching for something inside Sylia to fill them. "I can't!" Sylia wanted to run, already the A.D police were rushing to the scene, she had to fasten her helmet on to her head.  
Priss turned on the T.V as she sat back. "What channel is it on again?" She asked Leena who shrugged Priss started to flick. '...AD police called in to deal with suspected boomer....'Priss quickly turned it back. There on the screen, a white knight sabre, glowing in the rain. Standing with the girl that Priss had seen. "Sylia! She's got a new hard suit. We have to go, to go help her." Priss rushed to her feet followed by Leena jabbing Nene's number into her phone as she ran. The other three arrived only a few minutes later, the AD police were being kept back by Keade. In her hand she swung a long scythe, the weapon of the reaper swung easily in her hand. She had tied it to her back under the white cloak blurred to a sickly pink from blood. Keade mercilessly hacked away at the policemen slicing their heads off cleanly with each perfect arch of her weapon. Sylia was just watching unable to do anything. "See Sylia! Look how easy it is to kill!" Keade was maddened with her lust for death, fed by the last moments of life fleeing from bodies; she was turning more savage, her face once again twisted to a smile. Nene shot at the girl but Keade pushed each pin shaped bullet away like her scythe was a tennis racket. Leena's cutting ribbon just wrapped uselessly like the ribbon on a present. Keade started to laugh uncontrollably, the rain thickened blurring vision and distorting the scene. Priss tried to hit at the girl but she didn't even look like she felt it. "Kill! Yes, kill! That's all I can do! That is all I was created for! I kill those who keep me from Sylia!" Keade rambled her wide eyes blindly curving over the scene her weapon swung wildly as she grew more excited. "Sylia, I can never stop! I can't control it, I have to kill, I have to!" Sylia suddenly realised, when she was being used by her father she would get angry, so angry she wished everyone dead, this urge became an obsession it a child's mind, she created an imaginary friend, a friend to kill those that hurt her. All this was Sylia's young mind, so changed by the boomer technology, reaching out and performing her sick fantasy. "Kill..." Keade stopped, her body was ripped with a curved silver blade reaching through her chest, Sylia faced her, there eyes parallel, looking at each other, Sylia could feel her weapon destroy this girl. Keade smiled softly and her eyes closed one last time. "It's time to say goodbye." The last words uttered from her mouth, Sylia held her own head in her hands as the girl turned into a silver shelled boomer, what horrors would escape from her mind, she walked off into the rain. Priss, Nene and Leena followed her, walking in her shadow, she turned to them and smiled, her helmet blocking her face from them. She walked one more step this was the beginning, someone was using the nightmares in Sylia's head, someone that could get into her mind. The nightmares just became real. Welcome to dreamland... 


End file.
